


Tribute

by Maniacalfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Crying, Heartbreak, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred is killed in the war at Hogwarts and George now has to live without his other half -  but how much is he actually living when a part of him is already dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anywhere But Here

 

> _"This town in colder now,_   
> _I think it's sick of us._   
> _It's time to make a move,_   
> _I'm shaking off the rust."_

It was so quiet, so much different than how it used to be. This house used to be so filled with laughter, with joy, with happiness. There was none of that now.  Looking around the flat that I had shared with Fred now seemed so dim, so empty without him. It was like all the happiness had been drained, forever lost with him.  
  
Grabbing a sweater I shrugged it over my head as I walked out the door. Making my way across the street to the woods took little time, but in my mind every step seemed longer than it really was. Walking in the woods had always seemed to calm me; maybe just for a second I could pretend that this was all just a bad dream and that Fred was walking beside me. But then reality came crashing back down with a vengeance, only to remind me of how very alone I was. This place used to be ours. It was sacred ground to us; it was a place that we would come to for comfort. It held little of it now.   
  
 _"I want to show you this place I found a while ago" Fred says as he lounges on the back of our couch._ _  
  
"Where?" I answer finally looking up from our newest project that we were working on.  
  
"In the woods"  
  
"In the woods?" I ask skeptically, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Mhmm… come on I want you to see it." Fred says smiling.  
  
"Fred, it’s too late to go in the woods at this hour" I say frowning.  
  
"Aww, little Georgie scared of the little bitty dark?" Fred teased.  
  
"Pftt, you wish!" I say getting up and grabbing my coat with a sigh, "Alright show me"  
  
"Great!" Fred says jumping out from his spot on the couch, grinning.  
  
And with that we started off across the street of our flat and into the woods. About five minutes into we stopped at a lake. I was completely dumbstruck.  This place was just so beautiful. The lake spread open across for miles as trees hung over the lake casting shadows over the water. Firefly's zoomed past overhead casting green lights in the darkness.  
  
"It's beautiful!" I say in awe.  
  
Fred just smiles and links his hand with mine, "I wanted to show you this place, it’s very special to me. Just like you."  
  
"Fred…"   
  
"This will be our special place, just for us." Fred says smiling.  
  
I tighten my hold on my brother’s hand. He doesn’t have to say the words; I already knew what he is feeling…  
_  
I clear my throat as I push the memories away from me. I can’t handle this, not now. Walking back to the flat seems even longer than it did leaving. So many things have changed since the war has ended. Harry and Ginny have gotten married, so had Hermione and Ron.  I just can't understand how anyone could be happy when my brother - my twin, _my other half_ \- was dead. While I was alone.

> _"I've got my heart set,_   
> _On anywhere but here._   
> _I'm starring down myself,_   
> _Counting up the years."_

  
I stare at the flat that I had shared with my brother. It didn't even look recognisable anymore. Nothing looked as it used to.  Paint was starting to peel, plants have not been taken care off, the walkway was falling apart. But I can't bring myself to fix any of it. It was the only thing I have left to remind me that my brother was once here . That he had actually lived and it hadn't been all a dream. But I can't do it anymore, I can't stay here.  
  
Walking towards my car I get in and start the engine and pull out of the driveway. I don't know where I am heading, or what I'm going to do. All I know is that I have to be somewhere, anywhere other than here. Looking back into the review mirror I looked at my flat for what I knew would be the last time. And for the first time in months I let myself think about my brother, what he would have wanted for me.   
  
I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes as I think about how Fred wouldn't have wanted this kind of life for me. Tears ran down my cheeks as I pulled down the mirror in the car. This, this would be the only reminder of what Fred had looked like. Me, I was the only thing left in this world that had been so much like Fred.

>   
> _"Steady hands just take the wheel,_   
> _And every glance is killing me._   
> _It's time to make one last appeal,_   
> _For the life I lead…"_


	2. Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George reminiscing and remembering the day his beloved brother was taken away from him.

I remember the war as if it had just happened yesterday. All the friends we lost, all the tears that were shed, all the blood that was drawn. But most of all, I remembered it because it was the day that I lost my brother.   
  
Wiping the tears that fell from my eyes I just let the car run on the sidewalk as I sat starring at my flat through the review mirror.  No matter how much I tried, no matter how many times I push the thoughts away, it always comes back to the moment in time where my brother had died. 

_I was running across the fields of Hogwarts as I threw jinx after jinx trying to protect myself from the curses that were being thrown at me. I saw Fred and Percy a few yards away from me, both in battle with two Death Eaters. Fred was forced back as a spell sent him falling to the ground, quickly getting up in time do defend himself._   
  
_"Fred!" I yell out to him even though I know I was too far away and he can't hear me from where he is._   
  
_I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione run forward to help him out. I quickly avoided getting hit with a stunning spell as I ran towards them._   
  
_"Fred!" I yell out to him again hoping maybe this time he can hear me._   
  
_Fred shoots another curse at the Death Eater he was battling. Fred turns around and shoots me a smile and nods to tell me he was ok when I shoot him a look of concern. The curse that Fred threw at the Death Eater skimmed his hood and pushed it off so it revealed his face. He had a high forehead with streaked air -_   
  
_"Hello, Minister!" I hear Percy shout out at the man who had been battling Fred. It was the Minster of Magic!  Percy shoots a curse at the Death Eater who he had been battling.  The Death Eater clutches at his chest and falls to the ground, "Did I mention I was resigning?"_   
  
_Fred burst into laughing, grinning so wide that it lit up his whole face, “You’re joking Perce! You actually are joking! I don't think I've heard you joke around since -"_   
  
_Fred got cut off as an explosion went off no more than three feet from all of us. We were all sent flying through the air. I gripped tightly to my wand as I fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. I gasp for air as the wind was knocked out of me. I could hear screams and loud cries all around me as I tried to sit up from my sprawled position on the ground._   
  
_I look around, panicked, trying to find where my friends and family were. But all I can see is smoke. After a few seconds the smoke clears up and I could visibly see Percy lying over someone's body that was lying on the ground. I feel my heart start to pound as I run forward._   
  
_"Percy, wha-" My whole world seemed to stop and move in slow motion as I stare at the body Percy was crying over.  My world seemed to tilt sideways as nausea swept through me. I fall to my knees as I let out an agonized cry. I crawl towards my brothers broken body and push the crying Percy aside._   
  
_"No - no - no!" I scream, shaking my brother's shoulder but he didn't budge, “No! Fred! No!"_   
  
_I scream and criy for Fred to come back.  But he was far away, too far gone to hear me. Fred's body lay on the ground unmoving, as he stared up at the sky  without seeing._   
  
_"Fred! No, please, no!" I cry as I stare at the face of my brother, his face so much like my own, "Please…" I choke on a sob as I cried over my brother's dead body, "Come back…"_

 

> _"Stop and stare,_   
>  _I think I'm moving but I go nowhere._   
>  _Yah, I know that everyone gets scared._   
>  _But I've become what I can't be…"_

  
I choke on a sob that rose from my throat as I looked away from my review mirror and shook my head to clear the memories. Swallowing thickly, I pushed on the gas pedal and sped down the street. Not even looking back once at my flat - our old flat. Fred was gone, he had moved on into another lifetime. So I should carry on with the life I have left, it was what he would have wanted for me.  
  
Driving across town into the country was difficult. I’m not used to being in crowds anymore, I was used to being alone. It was all I had left nowadays. I saw people I knew everywhere I looked; they seem to have noticed me too. They all smiled at me and waved as I passed by. I was surprised they didn't think I was a ghost, mistaking me for Fred. Tears ran down my face as my body shook with the thought.   
  
I saw Professor McGonagall with Professor Sprout buying supplies muggle supplies. Surprising. McGonagall saw me and smiled sadly nodding slightly to me. I didn't return the gesture I just drove on into the country side. 

 

> _"Do you see what I see?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have to make you remember this George. :( 
> 
> *cries* I hated this part in the book. Poor George. *huddles*
> 
> (Also posted on Deviantart)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it! Comments would be lovely! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to the Weasley twins, love those boys!
> 
> The song I used in this was by OneRepublic - Stop and Stare 
> 
> (This is also posted on Deviantart)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it! Comments would be lovely! :)


End file.
